


What Really Happened

by geeky_ramblings



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Crack, I blame last night's episode, M/M, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: Leonard can't believe what he's just done.





	What Really Happened

Leonard couldn't believe what he had just done — he defeated death and came back a better man or some shit like that. The truth he came back a little more scarred with millions of time lines coursing through his brain. He had learned to control his powers and relearn Mick all over again but it had been worth it. He and Mick had a stronger relationship (one now included awesome sex. Leonard wondered what took them so long to get their heads out their asses) and he had made a new friend.

Zari was always fun to one up and they had on going contest on which stole things better the hacker or the thief. She was like a second little sister and he enjoyed their on going banter. He could even tolerate Nate, somewhat, but he thought a queen like Amaya could do a little better than a frat bro. But all of his experiences with the Legends up until now didn't prepare him for this.

He didn't even expect to become a totem barer. Amaya had told them all about the importance of the totems to her people. Leonard, however, never thought he would be worthy enough to wield one. Especially, the water totem. As he held his new husband's hand, he thought of something pure and kind.

Later, he would wonder what the hell Nate had been smoking but he hadn't really expected to become part of the Beebo Defender of the Universe. Frankly, Leonard would have dealt better with becoming the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Still at least Mallus was defeated so he could finally go on his honeymoon to Aruba with Mick.


End file.
